


Part of the Plan

by Caustic Remedy (xxSilverChaos)



Series: Stories in Progress (Ficlets) [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Doombots, F/M, Kidnapping, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic-Users, Oblivious Thor, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSilverChaos/pseuds/Caustic%20Remedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's not exactly surprised when he wakes up in a locked closet with a splitting headache instead of his bedroom, but he has to admit that the presence of one scowling God of Mischief is new, though not entirely unwelcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to my new story! _( Not another one )_
> 
> Just as before, this is a work in progress. Currently still in the plot bunny stages, but it refused to let go. This is not beta'd and will be updated sporadically. You've been warned.

 

His first thought as he opened his eyes with a wince of pain was that he should have stayed in bed that morning. Even as he pushed himself up with a groan, head throbbing and eyes squinting in the bright artificial light, the thought lingered, compounded until he was wishing he'd not gone to bed at all, but out for a drink or ten. 

  
Maybe then this headache would be a simple hangover and he'd turn in bed to find a blonde twin on either side instead of waking upon a hard cement floor with a broom and an overturned mop bucket.

  
The building looked familiar, as much as a broom closet could look familiar with it's plain white washed walls and stuffy artificial heating system. The air had a chemical tint and the shelves just above his head were packed with cleaning supplies just begging to be mixed.

  
Not something he could pull off in a windowless, ventless room unless he planned to go out with a bang in a million pieces.

  
His arms were free, surprisingly and with a glance he saw that he wasn't tied up. Not a good first impression of his captors he had to say. Mentally, he docked them ten points on his kidnapping scale. Sloppy.

  
Standing, he had to hold out a hand as the world spun widely for a few minutes. Leaning heavily on what took him a moment to identify as a door, he judged that he had to be drunk or at least drugged. Well, he would give them that. Maybe not as stupid as they first seemed.

  
Reaching down for the doorknob, he twisted it furiously, knowing it'd be locked. He was not disappointed. It didn't budge even when he slammed his weight into it, sending him into another dizzy fit.

  
Groaning, he slid sideways a bit. His head was killing him. There were little men chipping slowly away at his brain and he couldn't focus. Forcing himself straight, he squinted his eyes at the objects around him. There had to be something that'd get him out of here.

  
Reaching out for the shelves around him, his hand passed right through it. Blinking stupidly at his hand, he reached out again only to touch nothing but air.

  
'W-What?'

  
He was completely mystified.

  
'How is it trouble has managed to find you again, Man of Iron.'

  
He startled, jerking forward and spinning around quickly at the familiar voice. He choked, a sound escaping him like a mangled attempt at his enemy's name.

  
Stumbling slightly at the sight of Loki, dressed to the nines in full leathers standing before him, he cleared his throat and taking a moment to pull his thoughts together, replied to that impatient awaiting face.

  
'Ahah, you see Lokes, that's a funny story...'

  
Which he would explain if he remembered anything after fighting Doom sometime last night, stumbling into bed and passing out only to wake up stuffed in a broom closet like some fangirls secret crush.

  
'I think you will find I am unamused.' Voice flat, the raven haired god glanced first at the sealed door he'd phased through then around at the room holding the two. A hand raised and green sparked at his finger tips, causing the room around them to waver before stilling again, exactly the same as it had been.

  
Loki looked at his hand, then around the room again, eyes narrowing, but he didn't say a thing.


End file.
